Family Ties - Blood vs Love
by LovezFanFic
Summary: (AU Story) BASED ON THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. When 17 year old Selena Gilbert, unknowingly falls for a handsome young vampire named Demetrius Salvatore, she is pulled into a world of all things supernatural. She thinks he's the one...until she meets his evil and arrogant sister Demetria. Lovez Ship ; ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Family Ties – Blood vs. Love**

**(INTRODUCTION)**

If you guys don't watch 'The Vampire Diaries' then I don't recommend you reading this story because you will be slightly confused. If you don't watch the show and still want to read this story, then I'm going to try my best to explain the show/story to you.

Now my story will slightly be like 'The Vampire Diaries'. I'm changing 4 characters, but the original characters that are in the show will be the exact same. This is a Lovez story, therefore Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez will be included in this story but their last names will be changed.

**Moving on...**

**In 'The Vampire Diaries' – Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires and blood brothers. In 1864 Stefan and Damon both fell in love with Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) while they were human. She was the one responsible for turning them into vampires. (**_In order to become a vampire. You must have vampire blood in your system when you die or kill yourself. You will then wake up as a vampire, and you will need to feed on human blood in order to complete your transition.__) _**Stefan and Damon's father, was part of the 'Founder's Council' and was also a vampire hater. The people in Mystic Falls tried to rid the Vampires by taking them to Fell's Church and burning them. Damon tried to rescue Katherine, much to Stefan's dismay, but were stopped by their father. The father shot both Stefan and Damon in the chest, ashamed that his sons would fall for a vampire. What he didn't know was that Katherine's blood was present in both of their systems.**

**Damon awakened first, just in time to see the Fell's Church set to fire. I don't know where Damon was when Stefan woke up but, Stefan completed his transition by killing and feeding on their own father. When Stefan found Damon, Damon refused to drink human blood and complete his transition because he said without Katherine his life no longer held purpose. (**_So obviously you guys know, Damon is hopelessly in love with Katherine.) _**Eventually, being persuaded by Stefan, Damon completed his transition. **

**Damon was told by Emily Bennett, **_(Katherine's minion. Also her handmaid in 1864) _**that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church with all the other vampires she saved, and as a result the older Salvatore brother never stopped loving Katherine as he waited for the day he could rescue her. Emily was a witch and Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Emily thought she was, but Katherine escaped, with the help of Johnathan Gilbert, before the church even got burnt and she fled the town. She truly loved Stefan not Damon. But Stefan was the one who fell OUT of love with her.**

**145 years later **_(the brothers _**_lost contact_**_ for about 80 years) . _**Damon returns to Mystic Falls where Stefan is. Stefan enrolls at Mystic Falls High School, where a girl named Elena Gilbert catches his eye. Elena Gilbert is related to Johnathan Gilbert and is the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce, who is also her ancestor. Being her doppelganger, means that Elena looks exactly like Katherine. **

**Damon is evil. Stefan is good and only drinks animal blood. Stefan and Elena eventually start dating. Damon falls for Elena very very slowly. Katherine returns, blah blah blah. The only reason I'm not explaining the rest is because my story will not be exactly like the plot of the show. But it will be very similar. **

**Now here's a little bit about the REAL characters, in the actual show.**

**(THE OLDER THE VAMPIRE THE STRONGER. THE MORE HUMAN BLOOD THEY DRINK THE STRONGER. )**

**EX.) Katherine is extremely stronger then Damon and Stefan, because she's older and is still feeding on human blood.**

**Damon Salvatore**

• **Born: 1840, June 28.**

• **Age when turned: 24**

• **Age now: 172**

• **Status: Undead**

• **Species: Vampire**

• **Attitude: selfish, devious, arrogant, sarcastic, shows little regard for human life, impulsive...**

**Stefan Salvatore**

• **Born: 1847, November 5.**

• **Age when turned: 17**

• **Age now: 166 (Pretend his birthday already passed) **

• **Status: Undead**

• **Species: Vampire**

• **Attitude: caring, compassionate, loyal, trustworthy, wise, honorable, selfless, courageous...**

**Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce)**

• **Born: 1475 **

• **Age when turned: 18**

• **Age now: 537**

• **Status: Undead**

• **Species: Vampire, Petrova, Doppelganger**

• **Attitude: no regard for human life, selfish, evil, ruthless, indifferent, wicked, devious...**

**Elena Gilbert**

• **Born: 1992, June 22.**

• **Age: 20 technically, but in my story she's human and is 17.**

• **Status: Alive**

• **Species: Human, Petrova, Doppelganger**

• **Attitude: compassionate, kind, smart, popular, friendly, easy to get along with, stubborn**

_I ONLY GAVE YOU THOSE 4 CHARACTERS BECAUSE THOSE ARE THE 4 CHARACTERS THAT I AM CHANGING._

**Damon Salvatore = Demi Lovato = Name in the story: Demetria Salvatore **

**(_For this character picture Demi Lovato; yes I'm changing his character to a __girl; more interesting that way anyway)_**

**Stefan Salvatore = David Henrie = Name in the story: Demetrius Salvatore**

**(_For this character picture David Henrie)_ **

**Katherine Pierce = Selena Gomez = Name in the story: Alexandra Petrova**

**_(For this character picture Selena Gomez)_**

**Elena Gilbert = Selena Gomez = Name in the story: Selena Gilbert**

_(For this character picture Selena Gomez)_

**Now you will have to picture Selena for both characters simply because they look 'EXACTLY' alike. Just like in the show, Nina Dobrev plays Elena and Katherine's role. ****Elena is more casual, sporty and girl next door and doesn't wear a lot of make-up and fashionable clothes often. Elena favors wearing jeans, converse sneakers and t-shirts, though she wears fashionable clothes for special occasions or formal events. Katherine's style, on the other hand, is more high maintenance and more seductive. Katherine favors** **wearing tight clothing, both shirts and pants, and often wears high heels, especially spike heels. Another distinct difference between Elena and Katherine's physical appearance is that Elena always has her hair straight, which Katherine does not like, while Katherine has her hair curly. However, Katherine often straightens her hair in order to fool people and pose as Elena.**

_**Also, the Salvatore brothers both wear a Lapis Lazuli ring, given to them by Emily Bennett, that allows them to walk in the sun. Katherine had a necklace like this but later turned it into a bracelet, **_

**When picturing David Henrie as Demetrius Salvatore – his hair will be jet black, hazel eyes, about 5'11, and more lean and toned**

**When picturing Demi Lovato as Demetria Salvatore – her style is more seductive somewhat similar to Katherine's or in your case Alexandra. Her hair will be jet black, hazel eyes, about 5'8, and nice body**

**When picturing Selena Gomez as Alexandra Petrova – her hair will be dark brown with voluminous curls, her eyes are brown and she's about 5'8 also with a nice body**

**When picturing Selena Gomez as Selena Gilbert – her hair will be brown and straight. Her eyes are brown and her body is fit. She's around 5'6. **


	2. Hello, brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries' or it's characters.**

_**Family Ties – Blood vs. Love**_

Demetrius Salvatore sat quietly at the old wooden desk in his room, waiting for the arrival of his 'uncle' Zach, whom he shared the Salvatore Boarding House with. While reading the last of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 'The Great Gatsby', which he has read thousands of times...literally, he heard a car engine in the distance.

There were perks to being a vampire. He would know...he was 166 years old after all. Being a vampire heightened your senses. They could hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. They had super strength, super speed, and the ability to heal at an abnormally fast pace. Really fast!

The last perk to being a vampire besides the immortality was mind compulsion. Vampires could control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter or erase humans memories. The older the vampire, the stronger and sharper the senses become _**– **_as long as they fed on human blood, which Demetrius didn't do.

Having respect toward the human race, Demetrius only fed on animal blood. This made him considerably weaker, but he was still strong enough to take on any human and vampires younger or weaker than him. Dashing downstairs in vampire speed, Demetrius was standing by the front door in a matter of seconds. This would look like a vibrating blur passing through the room to the human eye.

"Hello Uncle." Zach said without looking up from the paper in his hand as he walked through the door. To be honest, he had more important things to do than stand around and talk to his 'nephew', who was actually **HIS** great-uncle.

They had to make it look as if Demetrius lived with an adult guardian and not by himself. Zach was human, but he knew everything he possibly could about the supernatural world, considering his great-uncle was a vampire. That was the reason Zach carried vervain with him.

Vervain is a plant that is rare to find but is lethal to vampires. When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them.

He knew he had nothing to worry about with Demetrius though, he'd never harm a human unless it was completely necessary. Demetrius rolled his eyes at Zachary, tired of the mood swings he'd been having lately. He pulled the strap of a black book bag over his shoulder as he left the house.

The Salvatore Boarding House was huge...like a mansion almost, but it held lots of history. Horrible memories flooded Demetrius's mind as he walked through the woods. He couldn't help but think of the night that he killed his own father.

Today was going to be his first day at Mystic Falls High School since he had just moved back to town a couple of months ago. In order to maintain a normal teenage life he had to go to school...again. He was 17 when he was turned, so he looked the right age. He just dressed different, you could say, than the other teen boys in Mystic Falls.

Simply clad in slim black jeans, black boots, and a gray v-neck t-shirt that showed some of his toned chest, he walked into the high school and headed straight to the main office. All eyes were on him as he swaggered along the hallway. It was no secret that the girls were already irresistibly attracted to him.

"You're missing immunization records, transcripts, parental contact information...," the secretary shook her head, "we prefer a parent to come in and meet with us in person. And we insist on having transcripts."

Demetrius slowly lowered his sunglasses and the secretary looked up at him, suddenly transfixed.

"Please look again, I'm sure everything you need is there." he spoke in a low, soft tone.

The secretary looked back down, scattered. "Well, you're right. So it is." she said, slightly frazzled.

**In The Hallway**

Selena Gilbert leaned against her locker as she listened to her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, talk animatedly about a date she had the previous night. Apparently, it was a disaster waiting to happen. The guy spilled water all over her shirt before the date even began.

"Oh my God...Selena, he's staring." Bonnie whispered to her friend while looking across the hall from the corner of her eye. Selena turned to look and saw her ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend, Matt Donovan, staring at her from a distance. When she caught his eye he quickly looked away and began to focus on the conversation his friends seemed to be having. Selena sighed.

Bonnie looked at her friend with concern. She'd known Matt and Selena had been best friends since they were little, they shared a crib together for crying out loud. And Matt was devastated when Selena broke up with him, but it was better that way, for the both of them.

Four months ago Selena and her parents were in a tragic car accident when the car unexpectedly drove off of Wickery Bridge. She somehow managed to survive...but her parents didn't. She then decided to end her relationship with Matt, claiming to need some time alone when really she had just discovered that her feelings for him were more like a brother-sister relationship and no longer romantic.

But Selena was determined to make this year different as she tried to cope with the loss of both her parents. She no longer wanted to be the girl that sulked all day and cried herself to sleep. Or the girl that avoided parties because she wanted nothing to do with anyone.

Selena was lost in thought when she saw her younger brother, Jeremy Gilbert, walk by with his stoner friends and into the men's bathroom. He was shuffling his feet and swaying some...he was definitely stoned. A flash of anger crossed Selena's face as she slammed her locker shut and charged off.

Jeremy was at the sink, putting drops of Visine in his eyes when Selena stormed in.

"Whoa, pants down, chick!" one of the guys at a urinal complained. Selena ignored him and walked up to Jeremy, spinning him around. She pushed him against the sink and grabbed his hands before smelling them, doing the same with his face.

"Great. First day of school, and you're stoned." she said annoyed. It's not that she was mad, she was just feeling disappointed in him, which was happening a lot lately.

"No I'm not." he replied flatly.

Selena started digging through his coat pockets. He tried jerking away but she was faster. "Where is it? Is it on you?" she questioned the boy.

"You need to chill yourself."

"_'Chill yourself?' _What is that? Stoner talk? Dude, you're so cool." she retorted sarcastically. A couple of guys were standing around laughing, yelling things like, "Cavity check!" or "I'm next.", when Jeremy finally pulled away.

"There's none on me. Stop it!" he yelled.

"No, I'm gonna be all over your ass every single time, so before you take that next bong hit think to yourself, is it worth it? Is it worth the hell hath no fury of my crazy sister? Because I will be there to ruin you buzz every time. Got it?"

He didn't say anything because he was embarrassed, and mostly because he was stoned and didn't comprehend anything she said.

"I know who you are and it's not this person. Don't be this person." Selena said gently. Jeremy's eyes softened at that, you could even see a flash of vulnerability, that of a frightened boy. But it didn't last because he jerked away.

"I don't need this." he quipped, blasting out of the door defiantly. Selena watched with a pained face as she let her brother go.

Selena exited the bathroom and bumped into a guys chest while doing so. "Pardon me." the mystery guy said removing his sunglasses, revealing his gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked up at the door to check and see if it was the men's restroom.

"Is this the men's room?" he asked. Selena was mesmerized in the moment by his presence when he turned back to her.

She looked at him and blushed, "Yes, I was...long story."

They both moved at the same time, bumping into each other yet again. She went the other way, when he did too, they almost bumped again. The guy stopped and allowed her to pass, as she smiled, embarrassed.

**In Class**

"Since our own home state of Virginia was a border state during the war, it played a significant role in the outcome..." Selena zoned out while Mr. Tanner went on about something that was unimportant to her.

She stole a glance to her right and found the boy she had an encounter with earlier only several desks away. He looked up and met her gaze and she quickly adverted her eyes. When she dared to look up a moment later, he was looking at her again. Two desks back, Bonnie stealthily sent a text. Selena's purse vibrated and she slid out her phone.

**From Bonnie: _HAWT-E STARING U. _**

Selena looked back at Bonnie and they shared a smile. She then glanced to her right and found Matt staring at her but he quickly retreated his eyes. She looked back at Bonnie who just shrugged.

After school, Selena, Bonnie and their other friend Caroline Forbes, approached the football field carrying practice pom poms.

Caroline took in a deep breath before saying, "His name is Demetrius Salvatore. He lives with his great-uncle in the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family. They traveled a lot and he has a scratched retina and that's why he wears the shades inside."

Bonnie looked on in disbelief, "You got all that in one day?" she asked the quirky blonde. Caroline nodded before correcting the girl, "I got all that in between bells after third period. So, bagsies. He's all mine, I saw him first."

"I say we both throw ourselves at him and whoever he picks gets him." Bonnie declared cleverly. Caroline rolled her eyes, "That's the same as saying he's mine."

Bonnie feigned hurt, "Ouch. Bitch." she spoke playfully. Selena looked over to the field where she saw the cheerleaders warming up and the football team running drills.

"You know what, guys? I'm gonna skip out." the young brunette said certainly. Caroline gasped in shock and asked, "What do you mean? It's Freshman tryouts. They're hilarious."

"Yeah, it's better than X-Factor." Bonnie added shortly after. Selena nodded understandingly, "You guys enjoy." She threw them a smile and then stalked off.

**Cemetery -Late Afternoon-**

Selena was in a sprawling, ornate cemetery filled with enormous mausoleums, and rows and rows of well-tended tombstones. The town was rich in history, and its dead were revered. Selena was leaned up against a tombstone, writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it. I got through the day in one piece._

_Okay, so I wasn't feeling the pom poms. But_

_I think that could be a good thing..._

If you looked closely you could see that a pair of tombstones were labeled: GRAYSON GILBERT and MIRANDA SOMERS GILBERT. LOVING PARENTS.

Selena felt as if there was someone watching her, and when she looked up she saw a crow perched on her mother's tombstone. It was large, black, and still...staring at her, like it knew her. "Okay...hi, bird." she whispered inaudibly.

It didn't move, it just watched her, unblinking. "Not creepy or anything. Big black crow in a cemetery." she added sarcastically. A slow, thick fog crept in around her and she stood up immediately. "And cue the fog. Jesus!"

The crow was still staring. Annoyed, she waved one of her hands at it. "Shoo...or whatever." It didn't move. She looked at it then made a sudden lunge for it. Startled, the crow flew away. "That's what I thought." she mumbled confidently.

She turned around and gasped loudly. The crow was now on the tombstone behind her, burning its eyes into her. Her head whipped in the direction she saw it fly and then back to the tombstone. "How did – " freaked out, she bent over to pick up her bag when the bird suddenly took flight again, fluttering its huge wings.

Selena held back a scream, "Screw you." she yelled to the bird. She started to walk away briskly when the fog got thicker and murkier. She looked and saw the crow again, perched in a low tree. She picked up her pace into a light jog but the fog started swirling around her.

She lost her bearings and tripped over a vine. "Shit." she said as she hit the ground. She stood up and winced, having scuffed her leg when she fell. She looked back and saw the figure of a woman through the fog.

Selena hauled ass and took off in the opposite direction, running, racing through the cemetery when she ran straight into Demetrius? "Are you okay?" he asked her gently. She eyed him sceptically before scrambling back.

"Were you following me?" she questioned the boy. Confused, she looked behind her where the figure was. "No. I mean, yes, sort of. I saw you fall." he admitted shyly. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "You like to lurk in graveyards?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I was visiting...I have family here." Suddenly nervous in his presence and embarrassed of her assumption Selena says, "Oh wow. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking clearly, it's the fog, made me foggy and there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock there for a second – it was Hitchcock, right, the bird movie?...never mind, I'm Selena."

He smiled at her nervousness, "I'm Demetrius, but my friends call me Demetri." before she could reply, he reached over and brushed her hair to the side, pulling a small leaf from it. "Thank you..." she spoke shyly.

As he pulled his hand away, Selena noticed a ring on his hand. An antique one with a lapis stone at its center. "Nice ring." she complimented dryly. "Family heirloom. I know it's weird." he replied.

"It's just, there are rings and then there are RINGS." she exclaimed absentmindedly. He suddenly stopped and tilted his head, as if smelling the air. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Selena looked down and noticed that her pants were torn. She leaned down and lifted her pant leg up to reveal blood coming from a small cut. Demetrius's eyes were fixated on it. "Oh, yeah, look at that." she said nonchalantly.

As she inspected the cut blood dripped down her ankle and Demetrius couldn't take his eyes away. His breath got ragged. "Get away." he said with his jaw clenched. Selena looked up confused. "What – " He spun away from her to hide his face so she wouldn't see the red veins pulsating beneath his eyes or the fangs protruding his gums.

"I SAID GO!" he added fiercely. Stunned and bewildered, Selena retreated a few steps. But then she stopped and turned around but Demetrius was gone.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Demetrius was in his room at an old desk, writing in his journal.

_**I lost control today. In an instant my veins were on fire.**_

_**I couldn't resist her. I never should have tried to enter her life.**_

_**What would she do if she ever learned the truth? About me...**_

_**and why I'm really here. I should stay away. But I don't know**_

_**if I can. **_

He stopped writing and picked up a book from his desk. It was Selena's diary. Demetrius stepped to the ledge of the enormous window that lined the wall of his bedroom and jumped...falling the fifty feet to the ground. He landed effortlessly and headed off into the woods.

**Selena's House**

Selena was putting a bandage on her cut leg as her aunt, Jenna Somers, stood in the doorway chatting with her. "Maybe blood makes him squeamish." Jenna said unconvincingly. Selena just shook her head.

"This guy is not the squeamish type. This guy has DANGER tattooed somewhere on his body." the teenage girl said. Jenna eyed her watch and asked, "Aren't you meeting Bonnie?" She heard a faint 'no' from her niece and then frowned.

"You should go. Don't sit home. Keep it up, you're doing good." Jenna said. Selena smiled appreciatively. She put the bandage box back in the medicine cabinet but then she stopped. She pulled out a prescription bottle, shook it, and then opened it.

"What's the matter?" Jenna asked worriedly.

Selena sighed and said, "Dr. Henderson prescribed these to me after the accident," Jenna nodded so she continued, "I only took two." She then tilted the bottle to show Jenna that they were almost gone.

"I'm gonna kill him." she said angrily.

"No. I got this one. He'll be home soon. Let me handle it." Jenna stated with a determined look on her face.

An hour later Selena grabbed her purse and keys, getting ready to head out when she opened the door and found Demetrius standing on her porch. Startled, she brought her hand up to her chest and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know it was strange." he said, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. Selena nodded, "That's an understatement. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town," he shrugged, "I thought you might like this back." He handed over her diary. "You must have dropped it at the cemetery."

"Thank you." she said warily. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit intrigued. He nodded, "And I didn't read it if that's what you're thinking." he quickly added. She looked at him before speaking again, "You have more restraint than most people."

"I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." he said quietly. Selena raised an eyebrow at this, "You keep a journal?" she asked. He nodded. They stood there awkwardly for a second when Selena headed inside to put her book away. Demetrius lingered at the door eyeing the threshold, unable to enter.

"You don't have to stand out there." Selena called back to him. Not exactly an invitation. "I'm fine, thank you." She returned to the door and he noticed her purse. "I'm sorry, were you going somewhere?" he asked politely.

"I'm meeting my friend," she stared at him, considerably. "do you want to come?" she questioned. He smiled a smile you could get lost in and nodded yes.

**Mystic Grill**

Bonnie slid into a booth with Matt and grabbed a fry from his plate. "Five minute heads up. I'm meeting Elena." she said munching on the salty stick. Matt nodded knowingly, "How's she doing? I can't get a read."

Bonnie sighed, "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's tough. It's only been four months. She needs time." she expressed. "I get it," he huffed, "that's what I'm gonna give her." he added shakily.

Suddenly Bonnie's face shifted and he turned to follow her gaze. Selena and Demetrius entered the grill together and Matt's face hardened. He quickly turned back around. Selena saw Matt's reaction and hesitated at the door for a second, uncertain.

Caroline appeared at the booth where Bonnie and Matt sat together. After looking at Demetrius and Selena she looked back to Matt. "Could you do something about your girlfriend? I'm getting really annoyed with her lack of respect." she commented angrily.

"She's not my girlfriend." he muttered. He got up to leave just as Selena and Demetrius came over.

"Matt, have you met Demetrius yet? He's new and I was telling him how this was the spot." Selena spoke cautiously. Demetrius held out his hand, Matt hesitated to shake it but he finally did. "It's the only spot." Matt said to Selena.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Demetrius asked kindly. Matt nodded and went back to his so called 'best friend', Tyler Lockwood, to avoid more awkwardness.

**Selena's House**

Jeremy entered the kitchen from the back door as Jenna finished setting the table. "Great, you're just in time for dinner." she called to the boy. "You actually cooked?" he asked in disbelief. Jenna nodded and grinned mischievously, "All your favorites."

Jeremy sat down and looked at his plate petrified. "What is this?" he asked hesitantly. The plate contained an assortment of pills, pot and various accoutrements, all laid out like separate courses.

Jenna took a deep breath, "I found the main course in your sock drawer. The sides, courtesy of your dress shoes. Oldest trick in the book, by the way." she said. She pointed to a small bong on the table, "Under the mattress."

She then pointed to some rolling papers. "DVD cases. We'll save the girl-on-girl porn you hid in Iron Man for another conversation." she added lastly.

Jeremy shook his head, "I can't believe you went through my room!" he yelled. Jenna bopped his nose with her finger and said, "Technically it's my room. Your parents left this house to me, along with the responsibility for you." she stated matter-of-factually.

"I guess that was their mistake, wasn't it Aunt Jenna."

Jenna exhaled deeply, trying to keep her anger in check. "Look. Four months ago I didn't even know how to keep a plant alive. So I'm not pretending to be some expert on parenting. Because, let's face it, I'm better at being the cool aunt who looks the other way. But the jig is up. School's started and I know how it can go one way or the other for someone like you. So we're gonna go textbook on this one."

Jeremy scoffed. "Yeah, what's that?"

"You're not leaving this house for two weeks. School, home, every day. And that's law." she explained firmly.

**Back At The Grill**

Caroline and Bonnie sat across from Selena and Demetrius in a booth far off in the corner. "Why Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked Demetrius curiously. He shrugged, "I was born here. I missed it." he said simply. "Parents?" Caroline asked the boy.

"Both my parents are dead." came his response. Selena registered this and so did everyone else at the table, with all eyes finding their way to her. "That's terrible. I'm sorry." she apologized. He nodded.

That was something else that connected them and Caroline didn't like it.

"No siblings?" the blonde asked. "None that I talk to. I live with my great-uncle." he said, unaware that they already knew that last part.

A few feet behind them, Matt and Tyler were playing pool, both of them aware of Demetrius's table.

"They're throwing looks. She's into it." Tyler spoke. "Don't want to talk about it, Tyler." Matt replied dismissively.

"Just sayin' man. Looks like she's coming out of her 'I can't be with anyone' phase. You might wanna try to get back in that before it's too late." the brunette boy continued.

Matt sighed loudly, "You might wanna shut your mouth." he tried again. But Matt was troubled by it, Tyler could tell. "Watch this." he said smiled.

Tyler headed for the booth just as Vicki Donovan – Matt's sister, arrived with a tray full of soda refills. He gave her the slightest nudge and her tray spilled all over Demetrius. "Jesus Tyler." Vicki complained.

Selena stood up, glaring at the boy while Bonnie and Vicki tried to wipe up the mess. "What the hell was that?" Selena yelled angrily. Tyler smirked, "Sorry." He stared at Demetrius wanting him to instigate the fight, but he wouldn't take the bait.

"It's fine." Demetrius said looking up from the mess. "Are you sure? Cuz I'd understand it if you were angry." the boy further tested him. Demetrius glared but he still didn't take the bait.

Bonnie pointed to Demetrius's chest, "Your shirt." she said. She tried wiping it off, but when she touched him she stopped. Her face clouded for a second and she looked up at him, slightly troubled. No one else picked up on it.

"It's only a shirt. It's about time I get going anyway." he looked at everyone poised and polite. "It was nice meeting you guys." Demetrius continued. Then he looked to Selena, "Goodnight, Selena." She smiled goodnight then Demetrius turned and exited.

It took a moment for Selena to shake it off and then she turned to Tyler, disgusted. "Really nice." she said sarcastically. He ignored her and smiled, happy with himself.

**Salvatore Boarding House -Demetrius's Room-**

Demetrius was writing in his journal again when a knock on his door broke his reverie. Zach entered the room carrying some papers. "I filled em' all out. If that school needs anything else, have them call me." he said.

"Thanks, Zach."

Zach saw Demetrius's conflicted face and asked him, "What's wrong with you?". Demetrius closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, "I think I've made a mistake exposing myself." Zach shrugged.

"It was your choice. You wanted to be near her. To know her. Either leave or make the most of it." He headed for the door but turned back around and smiled, "It's just teen angst. You'd think after 166 years you'd know that, Uncle Demetrius."

After Zach left, Demetrius's smile went away. He couldn't quite shake his turmoil. He went to a big armoire, found the key and unlocked it. Inside, were his private keepsakes and stacks of old journals from the last 166 years.

He pulled out a particular journal, an older one. Aged leather, thick paper, written in quill pen. He flipped to a page with a drawing of a girl...she looked identical to Selena. Only a closer look revealed the inscription: _**Alexandra, 1864.**_

**Mystic Falls High School**

"The Battle of Willow Creek. Took place right at the end of the War. In our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked, directing the question to Bonnie.

She hesitated for a moment, "Uh...a lot, I'm not sure...but like a whole lot." answered Bonnie timidly. Mr. Tanner shook his head. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Bonnie shrunk in her seat._ 'That wasn't nice.' _she thought to herself.

"Mr. Donovan?" the teacher asked, aiming for another target. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he continued annoyingly. Matt shook his head, amused at the older man. "That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." he responded calmly.

Mr. Tanner then turned his head and smiled in another girl's direction, "Selena. Surely you can enlighten your friends about one of this town's most significant historical events."

She shook her head, like everyone else had done. "I'm sorry. I don't know." He breathed in deeply before saying, "I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, Selena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Selena eyes widened. No one could quite believe Mr. Tanner went there. Suddenly, someone piped up.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." Demetrius said from the back of the room. Everyone looked at him with surprise, thinking_ 'how did he know that?'_.

Mr. Tanner nodded, "You're correct, Mr..."

"Salvatore." Demetrius informed the man. Mr. Tanner was instantly intrigued, "Salvatore? Any relation to the original Mystic Falls settlers?" he asked. The boy nodded, "Distant." he replied.

"Very good, sir, except there were no civilian casualties in that battle." the teacher smiled, proud of himself. Demetrius raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Actually, there were twenty-seven. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. The Founders' archives are stored in Civil Hall, if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Demetrius smirked.

Selena stared ahead, trying to hide her smile.

**Lunch Time**

The students mingled, ate, and chattered. Selena and Bonnie sat together snacking on chips when Bonnie pointed across the quad to where Caroline was, walking and talking with Demetrius. "She's relentless." said Selena. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Like a pit bull. She's inviting him to the pop up party." Bonnie added.

"Pop up party? Why didn't she tell me?" Selena asked, a little hurt, but more out of curiosity. She knew how Caroline could be sometimes.

"It just popped up. And she's pissed at you."

Selena rolled her eyes, "Because of Demetrius?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Because you breathe, Selena. Because the teacher chose you to erase the chalk board in the first grade. Because it's who she is." Bonnie stated clearly. They continued to watch as Matt hurled the ball and got tackled right as he let it go, sending the ball off course.

Selena saw that the ball was headed right for Demetrius and Caroline. She opened her mouth to shout a heads up, but at the last second Demetrius turned, catching the ball with ease. As if he heard it coming. Selena and Bonnie exchanged a look._ 'That was hot.' _They thought to themselves.

Matt jogged up to Demetrius, begrudgingly impressed. "Nice catch." he complimented the boy. Demetrius handed the ball back to Matt. "Thanks." he nodded. Matt headed back over to his buddies.

Back over at the table Bonnie said, "So, party. You in? I mean, I understand if you're not feeling it."

"I'm in." replied Selena. She didn't tear her eyes away from Demetrius and Bonnie noticed this.

**Mystic Falls -The Falls-**

A stunning waterfall was lit up by the rich moonlight as Demetrius arrived and scanned the sea of people. It was crowded so he tilted his head and listened. He could hear the roaring of a bonfire, a guy picking up on a girl, and a cacophony of chatter, and then the voice he was listening for.

A couple of yards away Bonnie was talking to Selena. "It was more like a vibe." Bonnie explained. "What kind of vibe?" asked Selena. Bonnie sighed, "Like a dangerous vibe. I debated even telling you." she replied.

"Aren't you taking this psychic thing a little too far?" questioned Selena.

"All right, maybe I'm not psychic, but I do have good intuition. And when I touched Demetrius, I felt something."

Demetrius overheard their conversation, not sure what to think of it. He started to move in their direction when Caroline waylaid him. She had a drink in her hand, and it clearly wasn't her first. "You made it." she smiled happily. "I did." he nodded unenthusiastically.

"Let's get you drink." the blonde offered. He was too polite to say no so they headed off. Across the way, Selena was still talking with Bonnie. Unaware that Demetrius had arrived.

**Selena's House**

Jenna was working on her laptop with papers spread out all around her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and got up. Jenna knocked on Jeremy's bedroom door then opened it. "I'm ordering pizza. What..." she stopped when she realized he wasn't there. "Unbelievable."

**Bonfire**

The party was raging and Jeremy was right in the center of it, helping himself to a drink at the keg. He saw Vicki and made a beeline for her. "Is that for me?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she took the drink from his hand and he let her.

"What's got you so screwed up? I know my problem, but what's yours? Mom? Dad? That golden retriever brother of yours?" Jeremy questioned playfully. Vicki laughed and took another drink. "Don't read into me. Sometimes a crack whore is just a crack whore." she smiled.

Suddenly serious again, Jeremy asked, "Why do you talk that way about yourself?" Vicki rolled her eyes, "It's a joke." she claimed.

"Lacking in humor and self esteem. And for the record, sex is not your calling card. Not with me. We had fun this summer and you know it and it sucks that you can't admit it." Jeremy spoke.

Out of nowhere, Jeremy was rammed from behind by Tyler. It knocked the wind out Jeremy, who almost keeled over. Tyler laughed himself silly.

"Now why is it I always see you hovering around this beauty?" Tyler questioned the boy. Not waiting for an answer he says to Vicki, "Does he think he has a chance?" Vicki locked eyes with Jeremy and there was a brief connection there.

Vicki laughed, "Yeah, right..." Jeremy watched with pained eyes as Tyler and Vicki sauntered off.

On the other side of the bonfire Selena was chatting with Bonnie. "No sign of Demetrius?" asked Bonnie. Selena raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Danger Vibe?" she said mockingly.

"All right, all right, I take it back." Bonnie said, regretting ever telling Selena about her suspicions of Demetrius. "Can your psychic powers tell me if he's coming?" Selena asked giggling.

Bonnie nodded her head, "Go ahead, make fun of me. I'm sure the Druids were laughed at too." Bonnie groaned. But she still closed her eyes and tried to concentrate even though she was tipsy. Selena watched her with an amused smile on her face.

"Is anything happening?" Selena asked the girl. Bonnie shook her head before saying, "Just give me a minute. I'm supposed to concentrate..."

"You need a crystal ball. Wait -" Selena grabbed a beer bottle from the ground. She placed it in Bonnie's hand, and they touched. Suddenly, Bonnie's face shifted and she grabbed Selena's wrist. "Ow. Easy." the taller girl whined.

Bonnie stared into nothing, as if she was in a trance. Selena pulled away snapping Bonnie out of it. "Okay, that was weird." Bonnie said breathing heavily. "Ya think? What happened?" Selena asked.

"I don't know. I'm drunk. It's just, when I touched you, I saw a crow." Selena stopped cold after her friend said this. "What?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, I saw this black crow..." Bonnie said seriously. Selena nodded, urging her friend to continue. Bonnie squinted her right eye trying to remember exactly what she saw. "I felt scared – or more like I should be scared...because the crow brings death. Wait, that's not it...the crow brings the woman and the woman brings death. Yeah, that's it."

Selena is disturbed and for the matter so is Bonnie. "I need a drink." Bonnie continued. She headed off in the opposite direction and Selena turned around. Demetrius right in front of her. "Oh..." she said frightened.

"I did it again, didn't I? Sorry." he apologized, smiling charmingly and sheepishly at the girl until he noticed her face. "You're upset about something." he didn't ask, he stated.

"It's nothing. My friend...she thinks she's –" she shook it off, "Never mind. Hi. You're here." she said smiling. She seemed glad to see him as is he to see her. He nodded grinning, "I'm here."

Across the bonfire Jeremy threw back a drink and drained it. He then looked over to see his sister, Selena, with Demetrius across the way. He ducked out of sight, moving through the crowd, he recognized his stoner friends and headed over, just as a giggling Vicki disappeared into the woods with Tyler, both drunk.

Selena and Demetrius strolled through the party, not really going anywhere, just being together. The fire crackled behind them, casting a romantic glow. "You're kind of the talk of the town." Selena informed the boy.

He smirked, "Am I?" he asked in amusement. "New guy, tragic past. Very mysterious." she said simply. "How do you know it's tragic?" the boy questioned.

"You lost your parents." To her it was that simple. Demetrius nodded, agreeing. "What about you? What's your sad story?" he questioned the girl again. She shrugged, "What makes you think I have a sad story?"

"We met in a graveyard." he replied shortly. "Technically, we met in front of the men's room." she said.

They both smiled, then she turned to him quietly. "Four months ago, my parents' car went off a bridge into the lake. I was in the backseat. I survived. They didn't. That's my story."

Silence.

"Thank you for telling me. You're right. It's tragic." he said.

"Yeah...it is." she agreed with a sad sigh.

In the woods, Jeremy was shit-faced as he stumbled through thick bushes. He found a shadowed spot by a tree, unzipped his pants and peed. He could hear a couple making out so he quickly finished, zipped up, and moved toward the noise.

Through the trees and bushes, he came upon Vicki and Tyler. He had her up against a tree and they were all over each other. Jeremy, completely bummed out, started to leave when he heard...

"No way, Ty." Vicki said breathlessly. All he did was laugh as he enjoyed himself. It was all fun and games with him. Vicki pushed him away with little success. "I'm not having sex against a tree." she continued.

The boy brushed it off as he continued to assault her neck with kisses. "C'mon, it'll be hot." he persuaded her, smiling. "For who? Not going to happen. Not here like this. No, no, no..." she growled. But Tyler was persistent and became more aggressive.

Vicki's eyes widened in shock, "Ow, now that hurt." Jeremy came out from behind the trees. "Leave her alone." he said bravely, but still very drunk.

Tyler pulled back, a little breathless. "You're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." he said with a scowl in place. "Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki said, still standing against the tree.

Tyler gathered himself and played it cool. "Vicki Donovan says no. There's a first." the dick said before heading off. Vicki adjusted her clothing before speaking. "I didn't need your help."

"Seems like you did." Jeremy shrugged. Vicki shook her head, "He was just drunk." she said, not even believing herself.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself on you?" Jeremy questioned the girl.

"No, you're worse. You wanna talk to me. Get to know me. Really, truly, deeply. See into my soul. Be dazzled by my intelligence. And screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." she stated angrily.

Jeremy stared at her. Thrown off by her drunken and very honest outpouring. "Is that what you think?" he asked. "It's what I know." she said. And with that she took off through the woods.

Demetrius and Selena were sitting by themselves, away from the crowd. They saw Caroline with Bonnie nearby. Caroline was trying not to look at them, but she couldn't help herself. "I like Bonnie. She seems like a good friend. Very loyal." Demetrius said quietly.

Selena nodded in agreement, "Yes, the best."

"You might have to explain Caroline to me though." he said playfully. Selena smiled, "She's one of my oldest friends. She's just playing some role she thinks she supposed to. As seen on TV. But it's not really her." the girl said in her honest opinion.

"And Matt? Who can't keep his eyes off of us." Demetrius questioned again.

Selena looked around and sure enough Matt was with a group of girls, but he kept glancing their way. "Friends since pre-school. Good friends. But, somewhere along the way we had this notion we should be more than that, so we started to date. It was comfortable, but not...–"

"Passionate." Demetrius said, finishing her sentence. Selena nodded, "No, it wasn't passionate."

Selena looked directly into his eyes. Then she leaned over and touched his face, brushing his boyish hair back gently. A current moved between them, it was potent. Demetrius took in a deep breath, struggling a little.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked Selena suddenly. She looked surprised, "A little." she said. "Me too. Here, let me." he spoke. He took her cup and then walked off, disappearing into the crowd. Selena waited, a little confused by his abrupt exit.

In the woods, Vicki was walking drunkenly through a bush. A thick, moving mist began to swirl around her feet. In moments the ground was covered by a blanket of fog. She looked around. The fog was everywhere, rising to waist level. A rustle of leaves made her spin around.

"Jeremy?" Vicki called out, scared. A black crow swooped down from the trees, flying by her head. "Jesus." she continued. Her eyes darted up to the trees. What the hell was that? Suddenly, WHOOSH! She was yanked down, disappearing.

She let out a blood curdling scream and then silence.

Across the fire, Caroline saw Demetrius heading for Selena and waylaid him...again. "There you are." the blonde said moving closer to the raven haired boy. She was drunk and forward.

"Have you been down to the falls yet? It's really cool at night, I can show you...if you want." she continued rambling. "Are you drunk?" he asked with an amused smile on his face. Caroline giggled.

"Very drunk. C'mon, let's go, if the water's warm we can..."

"It's not going to happen." Demetrius interrupted. "We can stay here if you want." she said, trying to further persuade the handsome boy.

"You and me. We're not going to happen. I'm sorry Caroline." he replied sweetly. Caroline was stung. She was not accustomed to rejection. He gave her a polite smile and walked away. He headed for Selena, leaving Caroline in the dust.

As they come together, Selena found herself chuckling in amusement. "I was wondering who abducted you. Now I know."

Demetrius grinned, "Is she like that with all guys?" he asked. Selena shook her head, "You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." she laughed, but then looked forward and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Confused, Demetrius followed her gaze and saw Jeremy stumbling through the crowd hammered. "What is it?" he asked curiously. She sighed, "My brother."

"The drunk kid?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded, "That's the one. Excuse me."

"You want help?" he questioned the brunette.

"Trust me. You don't wanna witness this." she hurried off and followed Jeremy into the woods.

He weaved into a couple making out against a tree. The guy pushed him away, "Back off, moron."

"My apologies." Jeremy said sarcastically. "Douchewheel." he whispered under his breath. He stumbled down the path with Selena gaining in on him.

"Jeremy. Jeremy!" Selena yelled. The boy kept moving, going deeper into the woods. "I don't wanna hear it." he yelled back at his sister.

"Too bad." she retorted. She picked up her pace, Jeremy tried to run, pushing through the bushes. When he suddenly tripped and fell over a body. It was Vicki, her eyes were wide open, staring into nothing, and blood was everywhere.

"Holy shit. Vicki." the boy tried shaking her, "Vicki."

Selena reached them and whispered, "Oh my God." Suddenly Vicki let out a ragged gasp. It was a horrifying sound. Her hand grabbed Jeremy, her eyes pleading for help.

At the bonfire everyone turned to Selena as she yelled, "Somebody help!" as she came out of the woods with Jeremy carrying Vicki in his arms. Matt pushed his way through the crowd. "What the hell – Vicki!" the blonde boy cried.

He raced to help his sister, instant panic took over him. Bonnie called 911 as Matt took Vicki and laid her down. Others crowded her, trying to help, while Tyler was completely freaked out. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"Her neck. Something bit her. It's bad, she's losing a lot of blood." Selena said, checking the girl for any other bites. Stunned, Demetrius slowly backed away. Matt, who was tending to Vicki, caught a glimpse of Demetrius's face. He shook it off and focused on his sister, but he'd remember it for later.

Demetrius let himself get swallowed up by the crowd. And then, with everyone's attention elsewhere, he ran.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Demetrius raced into the house. Zach was surprised by the ferocity of Demetrius's entrance. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You said it was quiet here. That I was the only one!" Demetrius said furiously. Zach shook his head, not understanding, "Mystic Falls hasn't been active in years. I'm certain of it."

"A girl was attacked tonight." Demetrius reported. His chest was heaving up and down.

"Do you think it was...?"

But Demetrius didn't respond, he was already up the stairs. Zach stood there watching worriedly.

Demetrius entered his attic loft to find the huge bay window open. The curtains were blowing and he stopped, sensing something amiss. He walked slowly across the room toward the window when a black crow came darting through.

Demetrius ducked, as the crow disappeared into the rafters. Crossing back and forth, up and down. He watched it flutter about madly – not seeing the figure that appeared in the window behind him.

But, then Demetrius stopped in his tracks, sensing it. Slowly, he turned around and came face to face with a beautiful raven haired woman. His eyes burned with distaste.

"Demetria." he said bitterly.

"Hello, brother." she replied. Her piercing hazel eyes glittering smugly.

Demetrius paced across his bedroom floor as his sister, Demetria, sat on his wooden desk with her legs crossed. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black tight jeans, and black combat boots. Overall, you could say her favorite color was black.

"When did you get here?" Demetrius asked. He was very pointed and reserved around his sister. While Demetria was just the opposite. She was deliberately light. Casual. Endless charm.

"I couldn't miss your first day of school." she replied smoothly. "How did you find me?" her brother continued with the questions.

Demetria stopped and looked at her brother with a _'really?'_ look. "Your hairs different. I like it." she smiled.

Demetrius huffed, "It's been 80 years, Demetria." She smiled. "Time flies. Thank god. I couldn't take one more day of the 30's. That horrible look. It didn't suit you Demetri." she said, smiling a sickeningly sweet one.

"Why are you here?" Demetrius tried again. "I missed my brother." she simply stated. The boy scoffed, "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing to do." he said.

"I've managed to keep busy." she smirked.

"You almost killed that girl tonight." her brother said, getting straight to it.

She shrugged, "Ya know I like the pill-poppers. Nice buzz. Don't worry, I made it look like an animal attack. They'll blame a bear or mountain lion. You're safe."

"You didn't come all the way back to Mystic Falls just to play games." Demetrius stated, getting impatient.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I would ask you the same question, but I'm fairly certain the answer is all summed up in one word: Selena." his sister concluded calmly, looking at her manicured fingernails.

Demetrius's jaw clenched at the mention of her name, and Demetria grinned. She knew she hit her target.

**Mystic Falls -Access Road-**

Matt climbed into the back of the ambulance before it pulled away and police questioned the remaining teens. An Animal Control Unit pulled in as Bonnie came up to Selena, her face tense and drawn.

"We're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news." Bonnie said to her friend.

"I have to get Jeremy home." Selena said back. Bonnie nodded in understanding. Selena started to leave but sensed that Bonnie was very withdrawn. Haunted. "Bonnie? What is it? Are you okay? Don't freak yourself out with this psychic stuff."

Bonnie nodded. "I know, I know...but, I'm getting this crazy feeling that whatever happened tonight...is just the beginning." she sighed. Selena stared at her friend. _'What is she talking about?'_

Jeremy was sat underneath a tree, glassy eyed. Watching the scene unfold before him. He saw Selena walking over to him. "Lets go." she said. He staggered to his feet, silently. Together, they walk toward the road. Suddenly, Tyler appeared and started attacking Jeremy.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you leave her?" Tyler yelled. Selena tried breaking them apart but Tyler was too big. He swung Jeremy to the ground, straddling him, and choking him. "You were the last one with her. You left her in the woods." he continued yelling.

"Tyler, stop. Get off him!" Selena shouted at the football player. Just then, two cops appeared – they pulled Tyler off of Jeremy, who sat up. Selena looked at her brother , but he stared at the ground. Guilt-ridden.

**Salvatore House -Demetrius's Room-**

Demetria moved around the room, perusing her brother's books and pictures. "I suppose I should go down and say hi to Zach. Are we calling him our great-uncle?" she paused, "So much clutter. Do you save everything?"

Demetrius sat at his desk, closing his journal and putting it away. "You still write I see." Demetria pointed out. "She took my breath away – Selena." she said. Demetrius turned to his sister.

"She's a dead ringer for Alexandra. Is it working, Demetri? Being next to her? Being part of her world? Does it make you feel _'alive'_?" the girl continued.

"She's not Alexandra." Demetrius said, finally speaking up.

"No? Lets hope not. We both know how that ended." his sister said arrogantly. Demetrius's eyes narrowed. His anger was flaring, he reined it in, but Demetria saw it and smiled.

"Tell me something, brother. When was the last time you indulged?" she asked with smirk. He says nothing so she continues. "Really? When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Demetrius was disgusted by her talk, her ribbing. "Stop it, Demetria. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." he said frankly.

"Yeah? C'mon, don't you crave a little? Let's do it. Together. You and me, I saw several little tarts tonight..."

"Stop." Demetrius said with his jaw clenched. Demetria whacked him on the head. A playful but hard thunk.

"Whaddya say? Lets cut to the chase and go straight for Selena." Demetria insisted happily. THUNK! She popped him again. Demetrius tried to dodge her, but she kept coming at him.

"Stop it." he complained.

"Make me. You know you want to." Demetria further teased. She kept taunting her brother, pushing him across the room, knocking his head. "I bet you can barely resist her now. Imagine what her blood would taste like. I can."

She gave Demetrius another tap, but she's gone too far. Demetrius whirled on her, his eyes rimmed with blood, veins protruding from under his translucent skin. Full of fury. "I said stop!" he yelled.

He rushed Demetria, literally leaving the ground. They both go crashing through the enormous window. Shards of glass rain down as they land on the ground with a thud. He lies flat on the ground. Shattered glass all around.

He rose up and rubbed his head, he's back to himself. He stood and looked up to the attic and saw the broken window. He turned to find Demetria leaning against a tree looking bored.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Really good with the whole ARRGGGGHHH face." she said grinning. Demetrius growled, "Stay away from her." he ordered.

She shook her head and chuckled, "You just proved you can't make requests. So, this Selena. You think she'd go for an older woman?"

"Everything is fun and games with you. But wherever you go, people die." Demetrius said, his words laced with venom. "That's a given." his sister replied smugly. "Not here. I won't allow it." he threatened.

"Where's your ring?" Demetria asked him, getting off of the boring subject and into a new one. Demetrius stopped cold and looked to his hand. His ring was missing. Instantly, panic and anger took over.

"Couple of hours, the sun comes up and poof. Ashes to ashes." Demetria stated truthfully. Her brother tried to keep his anger in check. "Relax. Here." she said.

Demetria held her hand out, the ring sitting in her palm. You could see that she had the exact same ring on her hand. Demetrius went to her, took the ring, and slipped it on when Demetria grabbed him by the throat – completely picking him up and throwing him across the yard with inhuman strength.

He hit the side of the house and free falls to the ground. Demetria walked to where her brother was, and for the first time her face turned to pure evil. Without question – she can go there.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again...brother." And, instantly, Demetria is back to her charming self. "I think we woke Zach up."

She walked away, leaving Demetrius in a crumbled heap.

**Hospital -Night-**

Vicki laid in her hospital bed. Spots of blood seeping through the bandages on her neck. Matt sat by her side, worry etched onto his face. Vicki's eyes fluttered open and Matt leaned in, relieved. "Vick. It's okay. You're okay."

"Matt..." she breathed out groggily. "What did this to you?" he asked her, listening intently. Her hand flew out, finding his and gripping it tightly. Her eyes were full of fear. She struggled to speak – her wounds were excruciating.

In the faintest whisper, she she managed to speak one word...

"Vampire."

**Mystic Grill -Night-**

Bonnie headed to the bathroom, leaving Caroline alone. A woman was sitting at a nearby table. When Bonnie passed her, she turned around, eyeing Caroline. It was Demetria. Caroline caught her stare. The looks began...

**Selena's House -Night-**

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that_

_I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend_

_like it would all be okay. _

**Salvatore House -Night-**

_**It seemed like a good plan. Let go of who I was. **_

_**Create a life as someone new. Someone without**_

_**the past. **_

**Selena's House -Night-**

_Without the pain._

**BOTH**

**Someone alive_._**

**Selena's House -Night-**

_But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

**Salvatore House -Night-**

_**They follow you. You can't escape them. As much **_

_**as you want to.**_

**Selena's House -Night-**

_All you can do is be ready for the good, so that_

_when it comes, you let it in. Because you need it._

_I need it._

Selena closed her diary and went downstairs into the living room.

**Salvatore House -Night-**

Demetrius closed his journal, grabbed his jacket and left out of the window.

**Selena's House -Night-**

Selena stood and opened the door when she heard the doorbell ring. "Selena." Demetrius said gently. "Demetrius." she replied just as softly. He walked up toward her, joining her at the door, stopping just inches from the threshold. She stared at him, taking in the boys features.

"I know it's late. But I needed to know that you were okay." he said finally. Selena had to smile to herself. "You know, for months that's all anyone has wondered about me. If I'm okay." she told him.

"What do you tell them?" Demetrius asked. "I tell them I'll be fine." she responded immediately. "Did you ever mean it?" he asked again.

"Ask me tomorrow." she smiled. Their eyes connected. Two lost souls were drawn to each other. Selena shivered.

"It's warmer in the house We can talk..." the girl continued. She walked away from the door, but once again Demetrius couldn't enter. Until... "Don't you want to come inside?" she asked. The boy smiled, it was genuine and heartfelt.

"Yes." He stepped inside the house. Selena had invited her vampire in.

**That's the end of that chapter folks. I hope you didn't get confused at the end. When it's in **_(italic) _**that means Selena is writing in her diary, and when it's in (_boldface and italic) _it means Demetrius is writing in his journal. When it's (underlined and boldface)** **it's both of their entry's mixing.**

**Tell me what you liked about it!**

**Next chapter Selena will meet Demetria. You'll get a bit of Lovez.**

**So until then...REVIEW!**


End file.
